Mon Coeur
by SangDeGryf
Summary: L'histoire d'amour qui commence par l'aveu de sa passion à l'aide d'un poème n'est-elle pas la plus belle qui soit? Si c'est ce que vous pensez, venez jeter un coup d'œil à cet écris. /!\ Yuri


Titre : Mon Cœur

Auteur : Gryfounette

Rating : K+

Nda :

Salut mes sucres d'orges. J'espère que tout vas bien ^^. Moi ça va^^. J'ai récemment menacer de manger les personnages d'une certaines personnes, mais rien de très folichon me direz vous XD. Pour mon inactivité… Je dirais… VIVE LA MALADIE ! Ah oui et comme c'est un Camélia X Célia et que ceux qui ont lu ma (Trèèèèèès grande) présentation et qui savent que je déteste Camélia, bah je dirais que la maladie peux changer quelqu'un (Excuse nulle n'est il pas?).

Réponse au reviews :

Sarah : Merci pour ta review. Ton OS arrive bientôt promis.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment, au fond de mon cœur.

Je suis tombée dans une impasse, à la recherche du bonheur.

Tu as pris une trop grande ampleur dans ma vie, celle où j'ai tenté de mettre l'amour de côté.

Une sensation étrange mais impossible à expliquer, le pourquoi du comment cela m'a bouleversé.

Tu as su tout chambouler, mais pas question de sentiment, il y'a bien trop de fierté.

C'est une drôle d'histoire entre amour et amitié,

Elle est un peu bizarre tout est flou, embrouillé

Mais je sais que tard le soir, tu es la première dans mes pensées.

Et j'imagine ton départ avec elle, tout sera terminé.

Un jour, tu me fais la bise une autre nuit, tu m'embrasses.

Tu n'en fais cas ta guise, mais j'aime tellement quand tu m'enlaces

Je sais que tu es prise et que loin de moi, infidèles, les nuits se passent

Je suis sous ton emprise, j'ai tellement peur que tu te lasse

Pardon d'avoir échoué à notre bataille de sentiments

Tu dis ne pas l'aimer mais pourtant je sais que tu mens

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je vois ton sourire à chaque instant

Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureuse de toi maintenant

Si j'ai des sentiments j'éprouve un peu de haine

Quand tu me parles d'elle souvent, j'essaie de guérir mes peines,

D'oublier nos jeux d'enfants mais sache que mon cœur saigne

Et bien pourtant, tu n'es pas capable de voir que je feigne

Que tout est clean, que tout vas bien

Que rien ne me trouble, que je ne manque de rien.

Marre de faire semblant, de voir que jamais de nous, tu ne te souviens

Dorénavant, j'ai décidé, avec courage, dans un piètre élan

De virer ma dignité, de rangé ma fierté

Alors déterminé, je suis prête à t'avouer

Que je t'aime plus que n'importe qui dans le monde entier.

Célia reposa la belle feuille chargée de sentiments sur son bureau, choquée, et heureuse de ce qu'elle venait de lire, comme si c'était la révélation de sa vie. Alors, d'un pas tranquille et doux, elle se dirigea vers la porte qui abritait la personne de sa convoitise.

Camélia…

Elle ouvrit l'antre, et passa son seuil, sur et sereine au fond d'elle. Et là, la crinière violette apparue, comme une illumination. Célia saisit sa nuque, doucement, resserrant un peu plus ses doigts de fée à chaque battement. Tremblante, l'autre ne bougea pas, comme captivé par la personne, par le moment qu'elle passait. Alors un bras, d'un amour d'une tendresse infinie, entoura ses hanches, comme pour montrer sa propriété. Leur unions n'en fut que plus belle. Force, détermination, amour et beauté, tant de sentiments, en un seul geste charnel. Leurs lèvres se touchaient, par moment en s'effleurant subtilement, d'autres fois en se dévorant d'une flamme ardente, comme symbolisant leur passion, l'une pour l'autre. Les regards importaient peu, seule elles comptaient.

L'amour, ce sentiment si beau, si complexe, pouvant briser quelqu'un, comme pouvant la combler d'un bonheur sans limites. Elles l'avaient trouvée, et comptaient bien en profiter.

Elles séparèrent leurs douces lèvres, encore chaude, pour inspirer une goulée d'air pur. Leurs yeux se plongèrent les uns dans les autres, explorant avidement l'âme qui se trouvaient en face d'eux, tentant de percer chacun des secrets qu'elle cachait. Leurs doigts resserrèrent leur prise, autour de ceux de l'être aimée. Alors, lentement, elles se tournèrent vers les autres dans la salle. Elles croisèrent leurs visages, déformés par le choc. Imperturbables, elles se rejoignirent dans la salle du Sommeil, ayant décidé en un regard, qu'elles allaient sceller leur amour dans une union charnelle.

* * *

Citation : L'amour ce n'est rien. Aimer, c'est déjà quelque chose. Mais aimer et être aimer, c'est le rêve de toute une vie.

Voilà^^. C'est bof (Je trouve), mais c'est pas mal pour un cerveau malade, je pense ^^.

Je suis désolée Sue si je n'ai pas fait appel à toi pour cet OS, mais comme je l'ai publié sur un coup de tête, et que ce prendre des coup dans la tête n'est pas bon pour la santé, ben… Mais je travaille sur l'autre fic, je ne t'ai pas oublié… Ne t'en fais pas ^^.

Review ? 0.0 (Ne résistez pas à mon incroyable regard kawai embué par la grippe ^^)  



End file.
